Just Like James
by YaoiCookie
Summary: Harry doesn't want to be like James. Slash VoldieHarry warning, EvilTraitor!Harry warning Character Death


**Evil/Traitor!Harry and Slash warnings!**

**Also Voldie/Harry pairing**

**Character Death**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: Would Harry really do this? **

* * *

_James Potter_.

A simple name. First name, common. Last name...a bit unusual but not weirder than most. It wasn't a name that stuck out or left an impression, unless you knew him or of him. He had many, many friends, perhaps even more enemies and a loving wife called Lily Potter nee Evans. Together, they had a lovely son called Harry _James_ Potter and everyone _knew_ that he would be just like _James_ one day.

Just. Like. _James_.

_James_ _Potter_.

His father.

But he wasn't.

In fact, Harry Potter despised everything that had to do with _James_. He hated his fame, his looks, his friends, his enemies, _everything_. No one knew this, though. Harry did indeed hate his father and he had many reasons why.

His father ruined his life; Why did he have to be infamous? Why did he have to be a bloody _prick_ to all the worlds dark wizards and die to leave him in his stead? Why did his father base things on Hogwarts Houses? Did he really think the world worked in such a way?

His father ruined his friendships; Everyone he met expected great things from him, if not for his scar then because of his father's reputation. Anyone that knew _James_ always told him, "Merlin Harry! You look like your father! Just like _James_! Except your eyes...your eyes look like Lily's..." And he was beginning to hate her too. He knew he didn't have his mother's eyes. Hers were happy and carefree; His were haunted and empty. All that connected them was a simple color.

Green.

His father ruined his house; Harry was proud to be in Gryffindor. It was a brave and courageous house, noble, proud, but no one was shocked. After all, _James_ was too, so why not his son? He was beginning to like Slytherin more and more...

His father ruined Quidditch; Harry was a natural born flier. It had nothing to do with his own gifts and talents, no, it was because _James_ was too. _James_ _Potter_. Of course he made the Quidditch team; _James_ did too!

His father ruined classes for him; McGonagall just _knew_ Harry would be good in Transfigurations; _James_ was her best student after all! She was sadly disappointed when he did _not_ show amazing skills, like _James_. And Snape just _knew_ he would show off in his classroom. "Arrogant fool, just like _James_."

What made him hate his father the most, however, was the fact that he ruined his chances at love. When he fell in _love_ with Sirius, Sirius didn't hesitate to use him. Then he apologized right after.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he had said, zipping up his pants and running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm your godfather, for Circe's sake! I-you just looked so much like _James_ that I-"

And when he fell in _love_ with Remus...

"Merlin Harry, I-I don't know what to say! I mean, I can't because...You look just like him Harry...Just like _James_..."

Ashamed, desolate, he'd ran to Lucius Malfoy...

"...Foolish Gryffindor, I'm sure your..._father_...would be rolling in his grave now."

Hell, he'd even taken a chance on Snape, hoping that he'd be seen just once in his life.

"A crush, Potter?" Snape had sneered. "Do you think I'm stupid? That I don't realize your plan? Seduce Snape, then shout rape; Your _father's_ already done it before!"

Everyone he knew, loved and hated, all of them were in some way connected to _James_. Was it really that shocking when he fell in love with the one who killed him? When he started having dreams about red eyes? A hand touching him? Stroking him? Urging him to cum?

Apparently so.

When Lord Voldemort himself came to Hogwarts, Death Eaters in tow, all of the professors were standing ready at the second lines; Harry was placed in front. After all, it was his fight, everything rested on him now.

"I'm sure," Dumbledore had smiled. "You'll do good Harry. You are very gifted, my boy, very skilled. Just like _James_."

_James_.

_James_ _Potter_.

His father.

His proud father.

Arrogant father.

The man in death that had unknowingly given him hell.

He hated Him.

Hated them all!

He didn't want to be like _James_!

He hated _James_!

He despised _James_!

Why did everyone demand him to be Him?!

Why couldn't they just see Harry?!

He was Harry!

Not the _Boy_-_Who_-_Lived_!

Not the _Chosen_ _One_!

Not their _Hero_!

And definitely not _James_!

"Albus!" Voldemort laughed cruelly. "What is this, a scare tactic? You think your puny attempt to threaten me works?" His red eyes locked with Harry's and Harry felt a pressure in his mind. He didn't fight it this time though, he welcomed it. He showed Voldemort what he wanted to see.

He alone was most loyal.

He alone was most loving.

He alone would do more than bow to his feet.

He alone would tell him everything.

He was not _James Potter_.

A frown marred Voldemort's face as Harry told him everything willingly. His spies, their battle tactics, his love for him. The serpentine man merely gazed at him before holding out a hand. His friends and family gasped as he immediately ran forward and grabbed it, eager for the touch he felt only in his dreams. _Love me, _his mind shouted. _Not James! _Looks of revulsion shined on his ex-comrades' faces as Harry leaned in for a kiss. And, as Voldemort complied, the battle began.

Curses and hexes flying left and right and through the air, some piercing underground, and Harry merely caressed his Lord's, lover's?, face. Voldemort smirked and urged Harry to wrap around him, lifting him and spreading him in the middle of the battlefield. He ripped off Harry's cloak and forced his pants off, still standing with a deadly air only with a boy wrapped lovingly around him. He made sure they all watched before forcefully pounding into him, delighting in the scream torn from Harry and the _Light_ Side's disgust. Dumbledore was furious and disgusted as he tried to break through the spells protecting them, tried to break apart what only psychos would do.

Screw in the middle of a war.

"You're horrible, Harry!" A voice shouted. "_James_ would never do something like this!" Harry smiled and moaned when Voldemort purposely slid deeper into him.

"I know!" His voice was happy, giddy. "I'm not _James_!" He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and sighed. "Thank Merlin!" The battle continued on with the Dark Lord pounding into him and slinging off curses, while Harry merely rocked and moaned. Other's tried to break their shields, only to realize they were focused on them too much and not the Death Eaters. It wasn't long before the _Dark_ Side, won. They cheered and jeered, taunting and watching with rapt attention as their Lord literally screwed the boy to the ground. Harry came with a gasp as Voldemort suddenly tilted, hitting his prostate and not moving. The older man chuckled, releasing his own load after making sure Harry looked into his eyes.

"Harry..." A voice groaned as the Dark Lord removed himself. He looked into the face of a confused and angry Sirius. "How could you...we trusted you..." Pulling himself up, Harry sneered and placed on his clothes.

"No, you trusted _James_, remember?" He kicked and spat on him, his eyes blazing. "Always _James_."

It took a long while for the world to settle down about him; Betrayed, by The Savior?! They'd panicked before quickly giving up the battle, not even bothering to try to fight. The Dark Lord Voldemort had taken Harry up as his right hand and lover; He didn't care where he did Harry, so long as they knew he was his. Snape was killed for being a spy; he'd died looking at Harry in shock. The Minister was killed for not leaving his spot when politely asked; he'd died knowing that his daughter was to be a whore because of him. Dumbledore, he was killed by Harry himself, the younger boy taking delight in telling him exactly what happened to every student and Order member.

Months went by as Voldemort took over and re-established Magical Britain, the sheep quickly trying to flee from his new reign. They were unknowing of his plan to conquer everything, so safe in their beliefs. It was Harry's birthday when the two revisited Hogwarts, now newly rebuilt and made into The Dark Castle. Voldemort looked into his eyes, allowing a kiss to be given to him as a smug smile touched his lips.

"We've come so far together," he stated, caressing Harry's cheek. "People fear us; you are not a boy any longer." A bit of pride entered his eyes as he forced another kiss on him, not stopping until his lips were red. "I'm sorry, my pet," he stepped away from Harry, burning his visage into his eyes. After a moment, he released a smirk. "But you are getting much too powerful for my liking." And, just like a snake, he struck. Merciless and chilling, a long blade seared off Harry's head as he simply smiled. He knew it would happen soon, after all; As much as he hated to admit it, he was just another expendable fool.

...Expendable...

A lone tear shone down the head's face.

_Just_ _like_ _James_.


End file.
